<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】大惊小怪 - What All The Fuss Is About by TachibanaYuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914222">【授权翻译】大惊小怪 - What All The Fuss Is About</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachibanaYuna/pseuds/TachibanaYuna'>TachibanaYuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, M/M, Post-Overwatch Recall, Strangers, Strangers to Friends, Talking, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachibanaYuna/pseuds/TachibanaYuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>半藏当然听说过杰西·麦克雷的大名。源氏说麦克雷是他最好的朋友。 回声说麦克雷曾当过几次她的制造者，廖博士，的贴身保镖，曾在瑞士见证了回声的觉醒，曾在66号公路将她救出并且再次将她启动，是她为数不多的真正的朋友。大家没少讨论这名前暗影守望和前守望先锋队员，怪不得温斯顿无论如何也要招他回来。但是半藏自认为麦克雷不太可能重新归队。他头上的六千万美金悬赏怎么也会让麦克雷少出点风头，谨慎行事。</p><p>看来是他认为错了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo, 麦藏</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 路人到友人 - Strangers to Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096629">What All The Fuss Is About</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccastceir/pseuds/rebeccastceir">rebeccastceir</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文为What All The Fuss Is About的中文译文，原作者为rebeccastceir，如果喜欢请回原文为原作者留下kudos！<br/>原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/28096629</p><p>This is the Mandarin translation of What All The Fuss Is About by rebeccastceir. Please leave a kudos on their work if you enjoyed this fic! Here is the original work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/28096629</p><p>感谢@尼尼尼克的校对！</p><p>我的Lofter/爱发电：@Tachibana小橘子<br/>校对Lofter：@尼尼尼克</p><p>欢迎大家留下留言和kudos！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="document">
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“杰西？！”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏抬起头，刚好看到自己的弟弟整个人朝着一个红金相间的大个子男人身上扑去，听着源氏的笑声，他好奇地观察着麦克雷。半藏当然听说过杰西·麦克雷的大名。源氏说麦克雷是他最好的朋友。 回声说麦克雷曾当过几次她的制造者，廖博士，的贴身保镖，曾在瑞士见证了回声的觉醒，曾在66号公路将她救出并且再次将她启动，是她为数不多的真正的朋友。大家没少讨论这名前暗影守望和前守望先锋队员，怪不得温斯顿无论如何也要招他回来。但是半藏自认为麦克雷不太可能重新归队。他头上的六千万美金悬赏怎么也会让麦克雷少出点风头，谨慎行事。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">看来是他认为错了。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“半藏！半藏！”源氏踮着脚尖跳起来，疯狂的向他挥手。“杰西，我的阿尼加也来了！快来！我必须得给你俩介绍一下！快来！快点！”源氏激动的连话都说不清了。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">这个牛仔很...牛仔。他很...嗯...半藏找不出一个合适的词来形容初次见到他的感觉。可能是介于有趣和迷惑之间吧。他实在想不通为什么一个大男人会把自己打扮得像是从1885年穿越来的一样。但事实就摆在他面前：一名一米八五的纯美国人，带着一顶宽檐牛仔帽，一块红金相间的不知道是什么玩意的布料，一件纽扣法兰绒衬衫，一条褪了色的卡其裤，还有一双货真价实的带着马刺的牛仔靴。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏很想笑话他，嘲笑他。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">想谢谢他和源氏成为了那么好的好朋友。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">牛仔礼貌地抬了抬他的帽檐。半藏对于这个动作感到更加惊讶，他没想到现在还有人这样打招呼。不过看上去牛仔也和他一样有点拘谨。等源氏终于肯放开他时，他马上就尽可能礼貌地抽身出来，借口说什么旅途劳顿，一路上“风尘仆仆”需要好好休息，回房间去了。源氏不情不愿的放他走了，接下来的一个小时一直在半藏的耳边念叨，半藏很快就在脑内自动将他的声音隔离掉了。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">他很为源氏开心，发自内心的。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">他就是不知道源氏为什么这么大惊小怪。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt"> </p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">在接下来的三天里他没怎么见到麦克雷。他和源氏在做完一个小半天的护送任务之后，源氏听说麦克雷已经被派到另一个任务上去了。源氏在之后的一天半里都闷闷不乐，嘟嘟囔囔的抓着半藏复述他和杰西的那些精彩事迹。半藏终于在第二天晚上脱身前往他最喜欢的高塔顶上。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">结果在塔顶等待他的是一抹红金两色。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“抱歉，”他懒洋洋地低声说道，“我不知道这个地方已经被别人占了。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏在台阶上停住，“这个地方很少有人来。”他犹豫了一下之后说出他唯一想给出的解释。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">那个牛仔背对着他慢慢地点了点头。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">两人谁也不想给对方让地方。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“我从来没来过这，直布罗陀，”牛仔最终还是开口了，拿着酒瓶向城市的方向挥了挥。“我跑遍了欧洲各地的守望先锋基地，从来没机会来这里。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“我也没怎么为了生意出行过。”半藏说着，慢慢地向护栏走去，思索着这么多话题里面为什么对方偏偏要聊这个。“一般都是人们带着差事来找我。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“在日本。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“对。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“在花村。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt"><em>啊</em>。“对。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">牛仔转过头。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏发现面对着自己的是一张帅气的脸庞，一双宽阔丰厚、一看就经常微笑的的嘴唇，和一双<em>毫无感情的冰冷的</em>眼睛。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“我从来没想到我会见到曾经试图杀掉我好朋友的杀手。”麦克雷轻轻地说到，声音里也不带有一丝情感。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏慢慢地点了点头。“我也从来没想到我会见到另一位和我弟弟情同手足的人。”他试图让自己放松下来，将自己的胳膊随意的搭在与他胸膛一边高的护栏上。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">麦克雷学着他，也将胳膊放到护栏上，视线没离开过半藏，手里紧紧抓着酒瓶。如果他想的话，他手里的酒瓶将会变成他的武器。他的身体微微蜷着，无声地做着准备，像蛇一样。“放到几年前，我会杀了你。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏再次点了点头，望着城市。“放到几年前，我会让你杀了我。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">在此之后，两个人再也没有讲话。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">那个牛仔再也没来到这个高塔上。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">几个月飞快地过去了，没什么大事发生。守望先锋仍然未经官方认可，但是已经有几家小企业和国家开始寻求他们的帮助了。他们为了得到他们急需的协助可以选择无视佩特拉法令。温斯顿仔细审阅了每一条请求，衡量了它们的道德性和可行性；小队里逐渐增加的新人也让这些工作变得越来越轻松。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏以为他们是新人，其实很多人以前都在守望先锋呆过。比如那名像犀牛一样壮实的名叫莱因哈特的德国人，和他同样一身盔甲的徒弟，布里吉塔。再或者那名叫托比昂的矮个子侏儒 ---- 所以说托比昂才是布里吉塔的爸爸？半藏想不通为什么布里吉塔老是跟着她的教父转悠，而不是跟她的亲爸。不过自从有一天晚上半藏见识过他们三人一起在锻造房扯着嗓子喝酒的场面之后，他觉得这个世界上没人能受得了这三个人聚在一起的的德行。一位自称天使的瑞士医生于数日后抵达，她微笑着拥抱了那两名纳维亚人，也抱了抱源氏和麦克雷。最让他疑惑的是那位顶着一头银发，穿着皮外套，戴着遮住大半个脸的目镜的士兵。麦克雷和源氏见到他时仿佛见了鬼似的。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏当然知道他叫士兵76。谁不知道呢。但是他没想到麦克雷一见到他就发出一声嘶哑的惊叹，“杰克？”，紧接着就像见到了久未谋面的亲人一样向他扑去。那个男人愣愣地站在那里 ---- 半藏猜他可能没想到自己会被认出来 ---- 然后同样用力地抱住麦克雷。源氏跟在麦克雷后面，几乎是敬畏地看着那个男人。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">一个眼神像鹰一样犀利的的独眼妇人过了两天出现了。又一个久未谋面的亲人，又一次团聚。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏开始意识到他和其他“前辈”才是真正的新人。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">哈娜目前为止仍然是他们之中年龄最小的一员 ---- 她才19岁，坐在机甲里、年轻气盛的她无所畏惧，更坚信自己无人能敌，为此她常常让自己身陷险境，但她总能化险为夷。卢西奥，他们的医疗兵，刚刚20多岁。他见到的每一个新人都仿佛是来加入他人生派对中的一员，所有的新成员都是他的特邀嘉宾，而他自己则是这场派对的指定DJ。源氏，理所当然地，带来了禅雅塔。这名香巴里僧人也刚刚20几岁，但是有着与年龄不符的智慧。半藏并没有因为这件事而生气，也没有因为他是一个智械而讨厌他。应该说是没法讨厌他，毕竟是禅雅塔带给了源氏平静，帮助两兄弟重归于好。在这群年轻人中，不难发现半藏和某个牛仔的年龄几乎是其他人加起来的总和，而且两个人好像都不太喜欢卢西奥的这个睡衣派对。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">某个失眠的夜晚，半藏又在高塔上遇见了牛仔。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“楼下很吵吧？”牛仔缓缓说道，声音因为几个小时的沉默不语而变得粘稠。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“确实有些吵。”半藏也这么觉得。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">两人坐在地中海温暖惬意的夜色中，谁也没再说话。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt"> </p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">在那之后每个晚上牛仔几乎都会准时出现。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">有的时候他们会简单打个招呼。有的时候没有。两人没有为第一晚的事道歉，而是为了源氏而向对方道谢。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">之后...两人的相处在某种意义上来说变得轻松起来了。半藏从来没有想过他会和基地里的人分享自己已逝世的父母和扭曲的童年，更别说这个美国人了。源氏经常将他描述成派对的灵魂人物。他总是那么疯狂，总是怂恿着提出精明搞怪的点子。不管他最近这几年经历了什么，好像他的精神头被这几年给磨没了。他手上的带的金属手套也根本不是什么手套，而是一个金属义肢。源氏曾经追问他发生了什么事，但是被麦克雷圆滑地打发走了。上面那个精细的骷髅头和他一身的牛仔风格根本不相称，半藏不知道他为什么没有把那个骷髅头刮掉。它太显眼了， 虽然说这个牛仔本身就很显眼，而且他好像也不在乎自己多么吸引目光。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏有一次问他为什么穿成这样。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“因为老电影，”牛仔轻笑着说到，低头看了看自己的衣服。“我一直都挺喜欢这种风格的，毕竟我是一个德克萨斯人。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“喜欢归喜欢，可是你为什么一直穿？”半藏追问道。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“六千万美金的悬赏很吸引人的注意，”牛仔耸了耸肩，目光转回城市，“如果他们知道这钱不好赚他们就会敬而远之了吧。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">这么看来，那个骷髅头的存在也是为了这个吧。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“你到底干了什么，给自己找了一个这么大的悬赏？”半藏问他。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">牛仔假装自己没听到那个问题。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏没再追问下去。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">他再次来到高塔的时候，他带了他的酒葫芦，拿给那个牛仔。麦克雷递出他的酒壶，然后两人喝得醉醺醺的。那天半藏第一次听到他的笑声。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt"> </p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">当半藏第一次在训练场看到麦克雷的时候，他终于明白那些大惊小怪都是为什么了。六发子弹出膛八个训练机器人倒下，半藏不知道发生了什么——直到牛仔转过身来给子弹上膛，然后半藏看到他的右眼发着猩红的光。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“这是什么？”他脱口而出。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">牛仔抬起头，他的半边脸像骷髅一样可怕，现在他终于明白麦克雷手臂上的骷髅头是什么意思了。麦克雷仔细地看着半藏，眼里的红光慢慢褪去，脸上的骷髅也变成了他脸颊的轮廓。麦克雷把嘴里的烟卷拿出来。“如果我告诉你，我和恶魔做了一个交易，你会相信我吗？”他问道。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏看了看自己的手臂，“如果我说相信的话，你会觉得奇怪吗？”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">麦克雷挑了挑一边的嘴角。他重新把烟卷放回嘴里，转身面向训练场。“我们每个人都有秘密，Han，”他拖着长音说到，看着训练机器人重新组装。“魔法和科学没什么区别。”</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏伸出自己的手，嘴里念念有词，然后吹了吹指尖。他的神龙跑了出来，欢快地绕着训练场，像猫咪玩玩具一样撞倒那些机器人。当麦克雷目瞪口呆的转过头看着半藏时，半藏回赠给他一个得意的笑。</p>
    <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“没人比我更了解。”</p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 友人到爱人 - Friends to Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>半藏这十几年来，或者说他这辈子以来，第一次觉得他的灵魂如释重负。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>第二章完结！希望大家吃的愉快！吃的开心！（？</p>
<p>再次感谢原作者为我们带来好看的同人！<br/>感谢@尼尼尼克的校对！*比心*</p>
<p>我的Lofter/爱发电：@Tachibana小橘子<br/>校对Lofter：@尼尼尼克</p>
<p>欢迎大家留下留言和kudos！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="document">
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">他们在高塔上的聊天活动从那次以后越来越有趣了。两人好像都意识到他们没必要对彼此遮遮掩掩。虽然两人没有立刻交换心底最深的秘密——以现在的交情还差了点——但是他们的谈话越来越久，在高塔上呆得越来越晚。他们开始在训练场上调侃对方，互相比赛：谁能打得更多，谁能打得更准，互相比试角度刁钻的枪法和徒手格斗。他们没想到两人的实力如此相当。麦克雷因为他们的训练迅速地减掉了他的啤酒肚，半藏则磨练了他的反应速度。他们参加的任务给二人之间的信任打下了扎实的基础。他们习惯有些事交给对方去做，了解了对方的弱点，对方的能力，也意识到了团队交流与及时救援的重要性。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏很快就意识到尽管牛仔花哨的衣着让他看起来像个傻瓜，但他本人要机灵得多。虽然半藏不太喜欢麦克雷总是临场发挥，但是麦克雷的直觉非常准。他就像一个牧羊犬驱赶迷途的羊群一样，他用自己与生俱来的热情将半藏从他那拒人千里的冷漠中驱赶出来。和麦克雷不同，半藏天生就是一个策略家。麦克雷渐渐开始依靠半藏的计划，相信半藏会协助他。半藏明白他需要当牛仔在利用直觉的时候配合牛仔。两个人都令人畏惧，而两个人联手的时候几乎无人可挡。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">他们也清楚对方的底线。半藏不喜欢提起他当岛田家族头目时候的事，麦克雷则不愿提起死局帮之前发生的所有事情。但是相处了这么久，半藏开始承认自己之前做过的每一件错事，每一件被误导的事。他从前自私，强横，又迷茫，所以他才会试图杀掉源氏。他曾经以为他成功了，他也为此伤透了心。麦克雷——不，是杰西——在他哭的时候将他拉进怀里。或许是这件事前，或者之后，杰西向他解释了加比·莱耶斯是如何把他从死局帮里捞出来，并且将他带上正道的；向他解释了他欠加比和加比的同伴——杰克·莫里森多少东西：他的生命，他的学识，他的能力。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“我知道暗影守望现在不是什么好词。”杰西喃喃道，他的眼眶湿润，望着远处的城市。“但是他们曾经是我的家人。我不知道发生了什么事情。我不知道为什么加比会做出那些事。为什么好像所有的事情都不对。我甚至都不知道在瑞士发生了什么事。现在见到了杰克，我有一种幻觉好像加比现在也活着。如果他还活着的话，或许我们也可以找到他，或许我们还可以重振旗鼓。”</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏轻轻地把杰西的帽子摘下来放到旁边，然后将自己的头靠在他的肩膀上。杰西就这样坐了很久，而他们两个一直以来都很孤单和迷茫的人，第一次觉得没那么孤独。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">终于，半藏有点打冷颤了。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“你冷吗？”杰西问他。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“有点，”半藏承认道，“今天晚上的风比我想得还要大。”</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“我早就跟你说过了，Han，你成天只穿那件破道服肯定会冷的。”杰西念叨他，把自己的墨西哥毛毯拽下来披在两个人身上。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“你觉得所有比你那个沙漠温度低的地方都算冷。”半藏打趣道，但是还是乖乖的等杰西调整好之后重新靠在他身上。半藏在这个时候，在两个人互相依偎，互相取暖的时候，在杰西的体温温暖着他的时候，在两个人的手臂互相搂着对方的时候，他意识到两个人关系达到朋友之上了。但是这个感觉很舒服。他的头靠在杰西的肩膀上，一只手在毛毯下环着他的腰。不管是因为他想要这种依偎还是什么别的，他感到很自然。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">他睡着了。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">他一睡睡了好几个小时，直到杰西把他叫醒，送他回到床上。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt"> </p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">他们两个从此之后开始在一起睡觉。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">第二天，杰西找到半藏躺在休息室里的沙发上，霸占着唯一的一块阳光，后背靠着沙发扶手读着手上的平板。杰西随意的走进来，问也不问就躺在了半藏的腿上，头垫着半藏的肚子。半藏吓了一跳，麦克雷嘟嘟囔囔的说完“你昨晚欠我的”后立刻睡着了，手还搂着半藏的腰。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏警觉的看着他几秒，然后意识到下面一点尴尬的情况都没有，而且杰西已经开始轻轻的打呼噜了。半藏自己其实不是很难受，他甚至没有不开心——只是很惊讶。他挪动了一下，确保自己和杰西都在一个舒服的位置，然后继续看他的平板。他下意识地把手放到了杰西的头上，有一搭没一搭的抚摸着他的头发。他在意识到自己的行为的时候犹豫了一下，但是这个动作让他感到前所未有的慰藉，而且杰西的头发好软...杰西介意吗？半藏又摸了一下...杰西在睡梦中哼了两声，将自己埋得更近。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">于是半藏继续手上的动作。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">大概一个小时之后，他也有点困了。他往下挪了挪，把自己的头枕在沙发扶手上，杰西的头靠在更高的地方。杰西跟着他调整了一下——还没醒——两人之后又睡了好一会。半藏醒来的时候身上盖着不知道是谁盖的毯子，休息室的灯是关着的。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏没听见任何声音。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">他在那躺了一会，牛仔靠着他的胸膛睡着，他意识到这几个小时的睡眠比他几个月以来独自一人的睡眠都要好。又或许是几年以来。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">杰西睡得肯定也很好。因为自从那次以来，他会在想要睡觉的时候毫不犹豫地找到半藏。如果半藏凑巧在忙，杰西不仅会<em>跟着他</em>，还会<em>等他忙完</em>。更过分的是，半藏的生物钟不仅适应了午睡的规律，而且只要他们没有在做任务，他就需要定期午睡。他还发现如果他不睡的话，他就会困得要命。一般需要克制这种需求的情况都是他在等杰西忙完，有一次他等着等着甚至靠着墙就睡着了。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">有一段时间，如果休息室是空着的话，他们会在那里睡 —— 沙发够大，而且他俩又不是在做什么见不得人的事。但自从有好几次他们醒来的时候哈娜正在两人脚边坐着打游戏，或是所有人都在一起看电影之后，他们就干脆去别的地方睡了。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏的房间在远离休息室的噪音的走廊最尽头，两人都一致认为半藏的房间更适合睡觉。这样也确实更方便：该午睡的时候他们就在半藏的房间集合，再也不需要为了寻找对方而跑遍整个基地了。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">后来半藏才意识到其实两个人一开始只要定一个时间在沙发那边见面就行了，但可能由于两个人几十年来都没怎么好好睡过觉，他们谁也没想到这个办法。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">他立刻发现杰西在他的床上睡觉带来了另一个好处：晚上的时候床上还留着杰西的味道，半藏闻着这个味道睡得很香。相比之下杰西看起来睡得很差。半藏观察了一周，确认味道就是决定睡眠质量的原因，然后告诉了杰西。他们俩开始定期交替午睡的房间。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏很早就意识到，他们两个的行为看起来肯定很奇怪——两个大男人必须和对方<em>睡午觉</em>。没准如果是做爱的话看起来还没那么可疑。但是他不在乎，而且他和杰西说这些的时候杰西好像也不在意。半辈子都在无休无止的焦虑与警觉之中度过以后，他们在一块的时候睡得更踏实——就是这么简单。半藏发现杰西不再那么频繁的把他的酒瓶带到高塔上，他也不再带他的烧酒。两个人少喝一点也挺好的。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">他们两个有一天在半藏的房间睡觉，半藏醒来的时候整个基地安静得可疑。问了问雅典娜之后被告知现在已经接近午夜——他们直接把晚餐睡过去了。半藏不饿，而且杰西还在呼呼大睡。于是半藏把毯子拉到两个人身上之后重新睡去。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">他在快天亮的时候感觉到杰西在动，然后伸出一只胳膊搂住他的腰。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“你不用走。”半藏嘟囔着。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“快天亮了。”杰西掀开被子。“你几个小时前就应该赶我走的。”</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“谁在乎啊，”半藏抱怨着，搂着杰西的胳膊更紧了，试图让自己更深的埋在枕头里，“暖和。”</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">他认为杰西躺回床上的妥协是他的胜利。“我可能会晨勃。”杰西给他打了一个预防针之后继续睡了。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">“好像谁没见过似的。”半藏回答道。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt"> </p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">几个小时之后，半藏醒了，屁股被一个半硬半软的地玩意戳着。实话说，他自己也有点硬。半藏选择忽视，重新睡着。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt"> </p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">过了几天，他又被杰西的玩意弄醒了。把他弄醒的还有杰西在他的脖颈上落下的轻轻的吻。半藏在那躺了一会，假装自己还在睡，趁这个时候搞清楚自己的感受。而他没用多久就意识到：</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">他并不介意。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt"> </p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">几天后，他被更多的吻叫醒，于是他转过身去，同样随意的回吻。杰西一开始吓了一跳，但是他很快反应过来现在的情况，开始放松下来。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">两个人自然而然地开始每晚都在一块睡。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt"> </p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏并不是一直被抱在怀里的那一个。他发现在杰西做噩梦的时候，自己在他怀里并不能解决问题，更不能把他叫醒。但是让他侧躺着，抚摸着他的后背，再抱抱他的话会让他重新回到梦乡，睡得更沉。他不知道在他做噩梦的时候杰西是怎么做的，但是有几次他从噩梦中醒来的时候，心跳已经慢下来了。他重新钻进杰西的怀里，一夜无梦。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">好几次他们半夜醒来，两个人都没办法重新入睡，于是他们就起床去厨房喝咖啡和茶，再找点话题聊聊天。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt"> </p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">出人意料的是，源氏从来没有拿这件事打趣过。半藏问他对他们的感情觉不觉得奇怪时候，源氏毫不在意地耸了耸肩。“谁都需要一个可以谈心的人。我有禅雅塔，而杰克有他的老友安娜。不管你们两个是什么关系，都和别人无关。我只是很欣慰你们两个都有可以谈心的人。你值得幸福。”</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">半藏以前从没意识到自己是这么需要源氏的肯定。当晚他和杰西准备睡觉的时候，他们一如既往的先去杰西的房间拿上牙刷和睡衣，然后两人手拉着手一起走到在走廊尽头的半藏的房间。他们像往常一样一起刷牙洗脸，像往常一样一起钻进被窝，然后做了第一次爱 —— 这是一种全新的，完美的，奇怪的感觉，半藏不确定自己可不可以把它称作“爱”，但是除了“爱”没有其他的词更合适了。杰西，<em>他的</em>牛仔，在他的床上他的怀里，以一种他从没预想过的方式使他完整了。事后他躺在黑暗中静静地听着他睡着。半藏这十几年来，或者说他这辈子以来，第一次觉得他的灵魂如释重负了。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt"> </p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">杰西好像也是这么觉得的。他更加毫不犹豫地展示自己的幽默 —— 牛仔式冷笑话，甜到牙疼的爱称，淘气的恶作剧，还有无伤大雅的拌嘴。他给半藏位于走廊尽头的房间起了一个昵称，“恶龙的洞穴”，开玩笑的说自己是被一个“怪兽”给掠走了。半藏给了他一个白眼，摇了摇头，回给他一个伴着微笑的暖暖的威胁，直到杰西脸红着笑了，把手滑到半藏的后腰上，嘴唇轻触他的脖颈，呢喃着他独家的情话。他们不在乎别人会不会开他们的玩笑，反正别人自己也是半斤八两。而且即使半藏清楚他们的感情早晚会遇到阻碍——噩梦，独自一人的夜晚，甚至吵架——但是，两人的感情依旧有一个坚实的基础，一个基于几个月的诚实，忠诚，和信任之上的稳固友情。或许只有几个月的友谊并不够。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">但是，他已经做好准备开始发展一辈子的爱情了。</p>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt"> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="document">
      <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt">原作者注：我觉得哈娜是故意坐在他俩身上的，这样他俩就会去别的地方腻歪。</p>
      <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt"> </p>
      <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt"> </p>
      <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt"> </p>
      <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt"> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <p class="paragraph text-align-type-left pap-line-rule-auto pap-spacing-before-3pt pap-spacing-after-3pt"> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>